School is NOT Cool
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: 'I don't like school. It's boring and it sucks.' 'Then why bother to come' Brick smirked to her. 'To pester a certain redhead...' A little tempting and she's eating from the palm of your hand. 'Come on. Skip class with me.' He held his hand out. Blossick One-shot.


**Okay, I'm back with a one-shot. I only write when I have an idea. And here is one. I decided to find some 100 theme challenge thing on deviantART and use that for help. IT WORKED! :D So, anyways... I decided to make my own and the first on came up with School, so yeah... this OS (one-shot) is based on school with Blossick. One-shots are fackin' easy to do. I must do more of these more often. Also, I haven't Beta read this, so there might be some minor mistakes. I did this quickly, because it is really late and I need sleep. And FUCK _Guardian_! It's shit anyways! Summary:**

**_'I don't like school. It's boring and it sucks.' 'Then why bother to come?' Brick smirked to her. 'To pester a certain redhead...' __A little tempting and she's eating from the palm of your hand. 'Come on. Skip class with me.' He held his hand out._**

**Anyways. En-fucking-joy, my sexy bitches.**

Brick never liked school. He never liked the subjects or learning in general. He only ever came to school just to hang out with his friends and tease his most _favourite _counterpart. Well, his _only_ counterpart. Just the look of her frown was enough to give Brick beautiful dreams of her suffering. He also loved to look on her when she shouted at him or the look when she didn't know a smart reply to Brick's. Ah! The bliss! This, not including his friends, was reason he ever entered this hell hole of a school. He spotted her immediately at her locker, ready for next class. Blossom closed her locker door to see Brick leaning casually on the locker next to hers with a taunting smirk on his face that Blossom oh so wanted to punch. However, she believed that she shouldn't commit violence in the domain of the school. She put on her cold face that she always had when she saw Brick.

"Excuse me, Brick. I need to get to class." She quickly responded, moving away from him to make progress in the corridor. Brick, nevertheless, moved so he would block her path. Just like every other time. Even so, Blossom would always somehow get passed him. But Brick decided that she wouldn't today.

"I'm sorry, Blossom. Your next period is cancelled." He shrugged, innocently. Blossom did not seem convinced.

"Oh yeah? By who?" She raised an eyebrow as if her face was saying _Are you serious, right now?_.

"By me." Brick smiled away from her. Blossom sighed.

"Brick, I like learning. I like school. Now move it." She said, flat. Brick sighed.

"I don't like school. It's boring and it sucks." He huffed, folding his arms.

"Then why bother come?" Blossom asked as if it were the most logical statement. Brick turned his head and smirked to her.

"To pester a certain redhead..." He bit his lip to hide his grin, but failed. Blossom's eyes went wide at this. They then went back to being cold.

"Brick... I need to get to class." Blossom was desperate, now. She glanced at the now empty hallway. She would be marked late if she didn't turn up, sooner or later. Her worst nightmare. And it didn't look like Brick was going to let her pass anytime soon. Oh dear.

"Class shmass! Don't you ever get sick of being the responsible one? The one who has to work the hardest for their family? The one who has never done anything bad, fun or exciting? In fact..." Brick started to evaluate his thought. He thought over it before carrying on speaking. He looked back at Blossom and held his hand out. "Skip with me." He gave her his irresistible smile. The smile that when given to the other girls in the school, would make them pregnant instantly. Blossom, however, looked horrified. She looked like as if Brick had asked Blossom to marry her and elope with him to the forest to never be seen again. She was frozen in place. Brick smiled at this and slowly made his way behind Blossom.

"Brick... I ca-"

"Don't. Don't you _dare_ give me that 'I can't' bullshit! Come on... I can even feel how stressed you are. How tense you are from working so hard in this slave ship. Come on." Brick was slowly and softly massaging Blossom's shoulders. She tensed up from his touch, but relaxed at how good of a massager he was. It was as if Brick was massaging away her problems. It felt good- no! Amazing! She was like Jesus being tempted in the desert by Satan, who was Brick. However, Blossom was not as much of a saint as Jesus was and gave into Brick's sins.

"Alright... I think... that would be nice." She said with a blank mind. Brick looked like as if she sold her soul to him. His dark and evil smirk proved it.

"Brilliant." He chuckled, darkly. "Come on. I'll take to to my favourite places around town." He took Blossom's hand and pulled her to the school exit. When he opened the door, bright light poured in from the outside. They entered that bright light and left the school, unseen. It was Blossom's first sin. And that sin felt fantastic.

**I feel like I should change the thingie around a little. It barely sounds like it is based from school, but oh well.**


End file.
